


Red

by KalK



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Y que paso después, de que Clark y Jessie se fueron del Bar?





	Red

Durante el episodio red

Y que paso después que Clark y Jessie se fueron del bar...?

* * *

Afuera del Bar

Luego que Clark se fuera con Jessie del bar, entraron al Ferrari rojo que Kent le pidió prestado a Lex. La joven pareja decidió que la noche aun no iba a acabar para ellos, así que decidieron conducir hacia el motel más cercano, mientras iban en la carretera Clark diviso a Lana que caminaba sola por la vía, se notaba que iba llorando y se encontraba esperando que alguien la acercara al pueblo

Clark se dio cuenta, que cerca de ella, se encontraba un charco de agua. Así que acelero, Jessie se puso el cinturón de seguridad. El auto paso por el charco, mojando a Lana Lang. Ella no alcanzó a distinguir el auto y claro quien la había mojado, mientras que en el auto Clark reía

Jessie lo observaba - ¡Wow Clark, eso que fue. Ella no era Lana? - pregunto la rubia. El moreno asintió

Si, bebé te gusto - pregunto el joven Clark, ella solo le beso los labios

Claro que si, es una mojigata - le respondió Jessie

Kent le acarició la pierna - falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino - Clark le dijo con confianza, Jessie chillo de alegría.

Que bueno, Bad Boy - le respondió en ingles y le luego le pregunto - ¿Qué tienes en mente? - haciendo se la desentendida

Creo que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta - le respondió Clark y le guiño el

Ella acariciaba la entre pierna de Clark, este solo sonreía - mi delicioso y caliente, cariño. No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocer a Clark Jr. - Al mismo tiempo que entraban al estacionamiento de un motel, Clark con su brazo derecho envolvió la espalda de la rubia y beso sus labios.

* * *

Luego de llegar, Jessie espero en el auto mientras que Clark se conseguía la llave de la habitación y en pocos minutos el había regresado, le abrió la puerta y tomo su mano para que pudiera salir del auto. Kent la abrazó y juntos se fueron caminando hacia la habitación

* * *

Minutos después

Vemos a Clark que había empujado a Jessie contra la pared, se encontraba enzima de ella besando, acariciando y desnudando a la joven. Frotando su cuerpo, contra el cuerpo de Jessie y mordiendo el cuello.

Jessie tenía una risa nerviosa, ante lo que estaba apunto de pasar. - no aguanto más - le susurro al oído - te quiero dentro de mi - Clark la había terminado de desnudar, sonrió la tomo en sus brazos para llevar a la joven y dejarla caer en la cama. Se quedo en frente de la cama y se empezó a desnudar para ella

Clark revelaba su torso desnudo y ella le gustaba, pero quería estar pronto con él. Así que le grito - Vamos bebe, estoy caliente por ti. No puedo resistir más

El joven Kryptoniano sonrió ante esto y decidió seguir jugando con ella. Clark con la mandíbula abierta observaba a su chica desnuda, se daba cuenta que su pene se estaba endureciendo. Jessie estaba maravillada con sus abdominales, tan marcados y con la sonrisa traviesa de su chico malo.

Aunque Kent tenía su pene endurecido, siguió jugando con Jessie. Quitándose las zapatos, los calcetines y muy lentamente los pantalones. Quedando solo con su par de boxers, su reloj y el anillo de Red Kryptonite. Jessie lo observaba de arriba a bajo y le hizo una seña con el dedo de la mano derecha, para que fuera con ella

¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a venir conmigo? - preguntó Jessie. Clark se encontraba muy excitado, pero quería seguir jugando un poco más con ella y le guiño el ojo

¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto, ella asintió con la cabeza y se arrastro de la cama hacia Clark, para acercarse a él y besar todo su cuerpo. El moreno se sentía en el cielo, con la rubia que recorría todo su cuerpo - me alegró que estuvieras en ese bar

Jessie sonrío ante el comentario de su chico - Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda, para desacerté de la mojigata de Lana Lang, mi niño travieso y veo que tenía razón. - Clark cada vez más excitado, se bajo sus boxers y le permitió a la rubia ver su miembro muy largo, apareció una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Clark se volvió más excitado, y más caliente de lo que creía posible. Dio vuelta a Jessie para entrar en ella, pero lentamente para no dañar a su "nueva amiga".

Se siente bien - pensó ella - luego de algunos segundos de empujar su pene dentro de ella y tirando lentamente, Clark comenzó a ir más rápido y comenzó a usar más fuerza.

Cariño, estoy dentro - le informo Clark a Jessie, ella se había dado cuenta de esto. A los pocos segundos la rubia comenzó a gemir en voz alta, Clark tomó como una señal para ir aún más rápido y dejándose disfrutar.

Sí, bebé - rugía Clark

Jessie estaba excitada, ante el calor del momento - Oh Dios, whooh. -

Sí, ah, sí, diablos sí, yeaaahhhh! - gritó Clark, Jessie acarició el pecho de Clark, arrastrando sus dedos y sus afiladas uñas de arriba a abajo.

* * *

Minutos después

La joven pareja había cambiado de posiciones, Clark se acostó en el centro de la cama y ella sentada sobre él. Montando su caballo de Krypton de manera muy salvaje, desde abajo Kent empezó a ir más rápido y más duro, sin preocuparse de si sus poderes perjudicarían a Jessie, él sólo quería seguir sintiendo todas las sensaciones de placer que estaba sintiendo. Aunque ella no sabía de los poderes de Clark, sentía que estaban llegando a un extremo y no le importaba. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban bañados en sudor, Jessie gritaba al sentir su orgasmo.

Sí bebé, si... yeah - Clark gritó

Jessie también gritaba al mismo tiempo - Sí Clark...si Ah!

* * *

Varios minutos después

En la habitación de los chicos cachondos, todo se encontraba en silenció. Clark estaba tumbado en la cama con su brazo izquierdo detrás de la cabeza, y su brazo derecho envuelto alrededor de Jessie que se encontraba encima de él, descansando sobre el pecho de Clark.

Ambos desnudos, cubiertos de sudor, con respiraciones profundas y ambos sonriendo mirando el cielo de la habitación. El chico de acero nunca se sintió tan relajado y libre de lo que jamás había sentido antes. Poco a poco se desmayo, hasta quedarse dormido

Jessie le empezó hablar, cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Había que reconocer que parecía un animal salvaje e inagotable. Parece que el tenía razón y es momento de descansar. Ella se movió y se fue a buscar las cobijas, con la cual cubrió a Clark y a ella misma. Antes de quedarse dormida, tomo la mano de Clark y le quito el anillo, poniéndose el anillo de Clark, en una de sus delgados dedos. Para luego apoyar la cabeza en pecho de Clark y antes de quedarse dormida pensó - esto si que es vida - en un reflejo de Clark, la rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y musculosos.

* * *

A la mañana después

En la habitación de Clark y Jessie

Clark Kent se despertó en una desconocida cama, a su lado estaba Jessie la nueva alumna de la secundaria y se arrastraba por todo su cuerpo. Se alejo con cuidado, para no despertarla y saltó de la cama, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, al tiempo que cogía una almohada y la puso cubriendo su entre pierna.

Se encontraba aterrado sobre esta escena en este dormitorio, miraba a su alrededor no reconocer el lugar en absoluto, pero entonces vio sus ropas, y entró en el baño, se vistió en un tiempo récord, incluso para él. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un motel, su cerebro estaba despertando y recordó que se puso en anillo de gema roja, volviendo se una persona arrogante y atrevido, para agregar que durmió con Jessie. No sabía que iba hacer con la rubia, cuando despertara y si ella querría algo de él.

Miro por la ventana, varios autos se iban entre ellos prostitutas con sus clientes, como también jóvenes parejas. Luego se dio vuelta y miro al piso, para encontrar un par de envolturas de condones. Por lo menos estaba menos preocupada, tal vez no la había dejado embrazada. Jessie poco a poco empezó a despertar, al darse cuenta de esto volvió a ponerse nervioso.

Buen día, hermoso - le dijo la rubia, aun un poco dormida

* * *

Continuara?


End file.
